I Regret Nothing
by Tainted.Cherry
Summary: One night stand or the start of something new? Raven was in heaven because of the night she spent with her fearless leader Robin. But it's the morning after and Raven's in hell. Was she just a fling? Ch.5 up! ROBXRAE
1. Ch 1: I Regret Nothing

**_A/N:_ So this is my second Fanfiction story and I have to say, I had plenty of hits on my last story, but only 6 freaking reviews . Not that I'm not greatful but come on! Get your lazy butts in gear and review! Just for me pleaseeeee!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, awwww man! Would I be on the hit list of plenty Robin and Starfire fans? Muahahahaha. Count your Blessings -_-**

**_A/N II_: You recommend listening to Can't Be Friends By Trey Songz (Ol' sexy self) and/or One Night Stand by Keri Hilson and Chris Brown (Ol' EXTRA sexy self!)**

** Regretting Nothing **

_**By **_

I don't regret it, none of it. Do I wish the consequences for my actions were a little less server? Hell yes, but that's not the same thing as regret. Regret in it's dictionary meaning, is to "feel sorry, disappointed, or distressed about an act". I don't feel sorry for myself, not just because it's dangerous to feel anything when having my powers, but because I'm not "sad" about the situation. If anything I'm glad it happened. He got what he wanted and I got what I wanted, simple as that. I'm not disappointed either because well, it wasn't a "disappointing" experience; on the contrary, it was actually one of the best nights of my life, well so far but distressed? Hmm…well I wouldn't be sitting here sipping my fifth cup of tea just after almost 7 hours of meditation if I wasn't distressed huh? But only one third of the definition applies to me, so I'm okay right? No not right. This isn't me, the way I'm acting. Lying to myself and not addressing the problem.

"You okay dark girl?" Cyborg asked with concern. "I'm fine, just tired" I replied taking a sip of my Herbal tea. "Well here's an extra fortune cookie from the Chinese place I went to yesterday, who knows? You may have a good fortune" he winked at me and headed towards the elevator probably heading to work on his "baby". I sighed and reluctantly opened the cookie then unrolled my so call "fortune". _"You're not thinking clearly, take a deep breath and start over, your future may depend on it. Do you regret it?_" the small paper stated. Even though the fortune was probably made halfheartedly by some random minimum wage worker downtown, I took its advice.

So let's start over, I still don't regret sleeping with Robin, I don't feel sorry for myself, because as I acknowledged before I can't allow myself to feel sorry or the residents of Jump City will be sorry when I burn the town down because of my rampaging emotions. The occurrence last night was one of the greatest memories I'll probably ever have. I've never felt so needed, wanted or lusted for like that in entire my life. And even though some people refer to me as the Heartless Goth girl, which I have absolutely no problem with, I can't deny that I'm still a girl. A female, so those feelings that he extracted out of me last night can effect just about anybody, including me. But I'm just anybody! I'm Raven; I'm emotionless, independent, and strong. Why do I feel so weak and helpless?

I guess this is the disappointment part of the definition. I'm disappointed in myself for letting him make me feel this way, for not getting up this morning and moving on with my life like I was suppose to. Like the Raven I knew would have. I'm disappointed in myself for sitting by the kitchen table right now and watching him hold The Tamaranian Princess in his arms and whispering in her ear like nothing happened between us last night. I want to say I'm disappointed in him, but I can't because he did nothing wrong. I knew it was wrong to mix business with pleasure by having sex with my leader, and I knew it was wrong when I thought about how Starfire would feel, but I pushed it off to some other side of my head because making sure he kept grinding against me and sucking that sweet spot on my neck was more important to me than how my best girl friend (my only girl friend) would feel about this. So I'll ask myself again, do I regret what happen?

No, but I'm weak, so I have to sit here and suffer the consequences by drowning in my own sea of guilt and dealing with the hole in my heart that grows larger and is being filled with hurt and jealously. But yet, I still can't find a reason to blame him for any of this. He and Starfire aren't dating so it's not "cheating". He never promised anything last night, like to love me to the end of time, or me being his one and only. Nope, nothing of the such. It was casual intercourse between to humans that were not in a committed relationship so there's not one fucking thing wrong with it, no matter how hard I try to find one.

"Oh Robin…" the redhead beauty giggled, while Robin whispers sweet nothing's in her ear. I didn't hear anything explode yet so I'm starting to seriously wonder about the T-Car, since it has been the prime target of my loose emotions lately, Needless to say Cyborg has not been too happy. Ugh, I can't take this. Poor Cy, the more she giggles and the more he grins at her like he doesn't know I'm staring him down from this kitchen, the more I worry about that car because jealously is starting a riot, with rage Raven, and Brave Raven in my head right now. Nevermore probably looks like it's ready for war right now.

Her giggles sets my heart on fire because the only dialogue that came from him last night was a mixture of grunts and moans and a "Oh Raven!" when he was close to his climax.

Ha, I guess I must have not realize I was scowling at the two lovers because Starfire is looking over here with concern and sorrow written all over her beautiful features, even though the Boy Wonder himself hasn't looked me in the eye yet. "Friend Raven, is there something troubling you?" Pssh, Understatement of the year. "No, just a bit tired" I replied faking a yarn the best way I could. "Oh and what were YOU doing last night that has you exhausted, hope it's not something your regretting this morning?" BeastBoy teased. Does he realize how close to home base he hit with that joke? Our perfect leader must know because his back is turned towards the TV but his shoulders are rock stiff and his aura just sky rocketed in nervousness and uneasiness.

"Nope" I reply in the most unemotional voice I can mutter up. "I regret nothing."

THE END :D Well what do you think? Wait don't think it, type it in the review box. You see the Box that says review? Click it! PLEASEEEE! But anyways Chow for now!


	2. Ch 2: Choices

**A/N: I may changed the name of this story**

**A/N II: I got the idea of this chapter from a poem called "That Girl" by Alysia, who was a contestant on HBO's Brave New Voices. Look it up on Youtube! It's amazing.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two feet (as my grandma would say), so I especially don't own Teen Titans, but it would be nice right?

**_Chapter 2: Choices _**

**_by _**

**_Tainted Cherry_**

It's been two weeks since best night and the worse morning of my life. Nothing has changed in the tower since no one knows about the situation other than Robin and I. The only thing that has changed is me; I hide in my room to cope with the situation at hand. I try to make at least three appearances a day outside of coming out because the city's in danger because I feel obligated to for my friends. Robin may know why I may refuse to come out my room but the others do not so I shouldn't be selfish and isolate myself from the people who love me and are only concerned. Plus it keeps Starfire off my back about "The Danger's of Teen Depression". The featured article in the body and health section of this month's Seventeen Magazine, the curious alien's new obsession. Supposedly I have all the symptoms of extreme medical depression, pale skin, emotionless actions, extreme sarcasm etc. I'm not sure which one is worst, this article or the "Beauty Tip's for Goth's" article. Either way it went I was stuck in her room for three hours as she rambled on and on about the new knowledge she came across in the magazine.

I couldn't pay attention to her lecture, not only because it was boring me to death but my mind kept drifting off. What would she say if she knew that I slept with Robin, her love interest? Would she try to throw me off the tower with her alien strength or try blowing me away with her star bolts? Or worse, would she forgive me and move on with her life? Something I should have done with Robin along time ago. "Friend Raven, are dreaming about the day, because that is also a symptom of the depression!" she exclaimed in concern. "You mean daydreaming? No. I'm not day dreaming Star, I'm just tired" my over used excuse about me not getting enough sleep must be losing its touch because her eyebrows scrunched together as if she was trying to read me, but relaxed when she must have realized it was no use. "Maybe you should do the resting, you have been quite tired lately", she stated sadly. "You're probably right, when I feel better maybe we can read our horoscopes together" I stated in a last effort to cheer her up. Her eye's beamed in excitement, "Glorious Friend Raven, get well soon!" she shouted as I walked out the room.

Turning to the left to head towards my room, a shadow darted to the side of the hall by the elevator. I just escaped out of Star's room without make-up or nail polish on, so it has been a good day, the last thing I need right now is some intruder. With my guard up, I slowly made my way towards the end of the hall, when the stranger's aura shot up in shock; I tackled the body by the elevator. There was a loud smack and an "Ouch!" before I realized that the stranger had me pinned down on the floor with something sharp against my neck. She glanced up to Robin holding a birdarang close to her neck but with a now surprised look on his face that shinned straight through the mask. "S-sorry Rae" he stuttered out.

All I could do was stare at him as the memories of last time we were in the position rushed to my mind. The sounds, the feelings, the gasps, moans, bite marks, hard thrust, and mind blowing positions; His body fitting into every curve of mine, like he was meant to be there. My trance was immediately broken when I felt his ungloved hands softly outline a pattern from my cheek to my nose, then traced my bottom lip down to my neck then back up to tangle his hands in my purple strands of hair. "It's been a while Rae" he whispered softly before grinding his hips against mine as hard as he could. I let out a breathless gasp as I desperately tried to gather my jumbled thoughts. How in the hell did I get myself in this situation again? Here I am again, under his figure, helpless and defenseless. I can't let this happen again, I refuse to be something he stuffs his insecurities in.

"N-no" I stuttered out but barely loud enough for anyone but myself to hear. He parted my legs with his knee while still remaining pressed against me. He pressed a soft seductive kiss against my lips then continued to run his hands through my locks while trying to massage my mouth open. "No" I tried to utter with his mouth still pressed against mine. I felt him smirk against my lips and mumble something that sounded like "You know you don't mean that". I tried to slide from under him by pushing myself up with my arms but found myself pushed back down to the ground with one strong hand holding both my tiny ones together above my head and another hand snaking its way up my thigh so slowly that it was practically burning my skin.

I wanted to cry, not because I felt violated or because I was being touched against my will. I wanted to cry because I didn't have enough dignity and respect for myself to push him off me. If I really wanted to, I mean truly wanted to, I could sent him flying across the hallway minutes ago, but I didn't, and I still haven't. Maybe he was right, did I really want him to stop? My mind was sent an ear-piercing scream of yes, but my body refuse to respond, the higher his hand traveled up my legs, the less attached my mind was from the rest of my body. Now, I never did believe in an ultimate power but after what happened next, I'll never again doubt the higher divine. By the grace of God almighty, Cyborg and BeastBoy came through the wall, literally. There was a huge hole where a furious Cyborg stood glaring at the green changeling with "death" written all over his facial expression. But Beast Boy was too busy staring at Robin on top of me to notice. The Metal Man turned towards us and his aura went from peaking rage to ultimate shock. We all sat there for a couple of seconds just analyzing the setting. Beastboy was the first to break the silence, "Uh Guys…."

**Oh Cliffhanger! At least my version of one, I made a second chapter of this story even though it clearly was originally was going to be a One Shot. So the least you can all do is review please! I'm serious! So here's the deal, I need at least _5 reviews_**** or I won't make another chapter. Kapish?**


	3. Ch 3:Caught

A/N: Hello beautiful people! I have been busy! This semester has been so damn stressful! College Application, grades, senior stuff, EVERYTHING! So I'm sorry I haven't been updating fast, but I'm still alive. To prove it, you all should follow me on twitter! My account name is on my profile. Should I post a real picture of me on here? Hmmm…

A/N: There will officially be a 6th season of Teen Titans! I follow Tara Strong (The voice of Raven, and every other awesome cartoon character, go look it up) and she posted a picture of her and the rest of the crew at the recording studio and she tweeted "The Crew's back, time for work." AHHHHHHHH :D So Happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my creative imagination and my banging sexy body! I'm lame.

Chapter 3:

Awkward. This was the only word going through my mind and probably the minds of the other three Titans in the hallway. I'm just laying here under Robin with his hand half way up my knee with this dumbass look on my face, and Beastboy and Cyborg just rammed through a wall to find us like this; there faces read pure shock as they stood there staring at us. What other word could explain this scenario? For the first time in his young, annoying, worthless life, Beastboy was stuck speechless; I just only which it was under better circumstances. Cyborg on the other hand looks like he just blew a fuse, literally.

The first person to speak was Robin, but unfortunely his deep, commanding, leadership style tone wasn't going to get us out of trouble that easily. He cleared his throat, "It's not what it looks like…" he started.

"Smooth." I mumbled under my breath. Another few seconds of silence passed than Cyborg spoke next.

"I'm not sure what it's _not_ supposed to look like but let me tell you what it _does_ look like" Cyborg began, his voice getting angrier by the second.

"Aggravated assault, molestation, display of _unwanted_ public affection, all which falls under the category of RAPE!" he yelled.

"Well, it would if Raven didn't have this guilty/surprised look that read _"Whatever you're getting ready to accuse me of your probably right" _on her face" he added. Now that comment pissed me off. "So now it just looks like ya'll were trying to fit in a quick screwing session in the middle of the hallway… in front of Star's room!" Cyborg finished.

I was beyond furious now, and I think they could tell because Robin slowly moved off me and Beastboy looked like he was getting ready to piss himself. "I didn't see anything! Don't kill me!" Beastboy screamed as he ran into his room door probably to go lay in a corner in fetal position. Cyborg he was just a second ago, yelling and making smart comments like he ran the fucking place was now looking around to find that Beastboy and Robin scattered away for there lives a while ago, just leaving him and my unleashed fury in the hallway.

"Now Raven, you know I didn't mean what I said…"  
>"Shut up NOW."<p>

"…"

I unleashed my black claw of energy, grabbed him by his throat and threw him against the wall. I flew up to him, I was so angry my eyes were probably glowing red and I felt my fangs poke out my mouth. "Who the hell do you think you are making accusations like that as if you run the fucking place? Did it matter what it looked like, you never let us even try to explain our positions before you starting running off at the fucking mouth!" Cyborg at this point probably thought he was going to die, which he probably was if Starfire didn't come running up to us in tears. "Friends! What has happened? You must not fight, whatever your battles is about can be resolved quickly if you take your time and speak about it. Friends forgive friends no matter what the bad the deed is!" she said muffling her tears.

Did she really believe that? No matter how bad a person has been to someone, they should be forgiven if there a friend. Would she forgive me if she knew I slept with the boy of her dreams? Would she forgive me again if she knew that I was just pinned under him less than five minutes ago and I didn't fight him back? My guilty conscious struck hard but I can't say I'm regretting anything, which is only making me mad with myself. Am I that heartless? True I've been taught since I was born to condemn my emotions, especially the more powerful ones like love, hate, fear, and regret; but is that any excuse? Cyborg must have been thinking somewhat of the same thing because he stared at me with such intensity I almost looked away. "Please Friend Raven, release Friend Cyborg." I retreated myself, landing on the ground on the other side of the hallway. When Cyborg hit the ground he looked at me and back to Starfire. "I do not know what exactly has cause so much tension between the both of you, but you two have one of the closest relationships in the tower. So whatever the problem may be, it is not worth losing the brother- sister relationship the both of you have build through the last four years." Starfire said. She retreated back towards her room, which left Cyborg and I in the mostly destroyed hallway.

"Raven, I…" Cyborg started.

"I'm Sorry." I said cutting him off  
>"No, It's my fault. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that or blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. You know you're like a little sister to me, and the only thing I want to do is protect you. Plus you had every right to react the way you did." Cyborg said with sorrow all in his voice. Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds then he spoke again. "I know it's none of my business and you don't have to tell me but I have to ask, what was happening between you and Robin when we came through the wall?" I looked up at him and sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."<p>

"I understand, I won't ask again. But if you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm all ears." He gave me a small smile and walked away. My heart literally dropped when I watched him walk away. His metal shoulders were horribly cracked, the human side of his head was bleeding, wires and bolts were sticking out his back, and it's all because of me. I walked back to my bedroom and immediately went to Nevermore through my mirror to figure out what the hell was going on with them.

A/N: Okay, this was more of a short filler chapter because I needed to clean up the way I ended the last chapter. So I can write Chapter 4 in Robin's Point of View. You should all be excited for that, I know I am. So you know the rule, 10 reviews or no new chapter.

A/N II: Okay to be honest, I have no idea where I'm taking this story, It was supposed to be a one-shot (remember) and I need serious help. SO, you should inbox me some idea's on where you think the story should go :]

Oh yes, follow me on twitter! My account is on my profile, I need more followers!


	4. Ch:4 Just Be a Man About

**A/N: Guess who's back? I am! Finally got a laptop (which can't connect to the internet) but still, I'm thankful. So my updates will be a hella faster now! But ya'll still remember I still have homework to do and stuff. My 18th birthday is super close. Woot-Woot Party and Lotto Tickets! Then graduation is coming up too! Can't wait to get up out of Houston, Texas! I love my city to the fullest but I need to be as far away from my mother as possible!**

**A/N II: Follow me on TWITTER, Cherry_Tainted and Tumblr: CherryTainted.**

Please and Thank you I follow back.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story plot, but copy my story if you want to. I'll sue you so fast you won't even realize how fast your repossessed house paid for my college education hoe! =] anyways…

Got the name of this chapter from this R&B song my mom likes. I forgot who sings it though. I think it's either Xcape or someone else. Go look it up and tell me!

Chapter 4: Just Be a Man About

Robin POV:

I woke up in this morning in a cold sweat…again. And it's always the same dream, tossing and turning like animals in the bed. Sweat, moans, and heat filled the air. Bite marks, scratches, and hickies all over my body and hers. The sound of skin on skin and muffled screams. But no matter what different positions and setting is in each dream, they all end the same. She straddles me, leans down and whispers in my ear, "Its only lust".

The thing I hate the most about the dreams is that I know what she is saying at the end is true. Raven doesn't love me. She would probably say that she is unable to love because of the force restriction on her emotions, but I know its all bull. She doesn't want to. Raven is truly a creature of the night. I consider myself one also, but I'm just human. She's half demon; love is something she probably doesn't need to survive like most creatures. She can take lust and leave love on the side, and be perfectly fine; she doesn't need me like I need her. I'm not calling her heartless because she's so far from that, but I don't want go spill my heart out to her and she looks at me, with the expressionless face that can make a body builder shutter and say "It was just sex, a hormonal reaction between two people and nothing else." She would walk away and leave my heart in pieces. Simply because in her book, emotions are weak and since that's all I have for her, undying emotions, which would make me weak; she would never accept that.

So to keep that from happening, when she woke up the morning after the best night of my life, I wasn't there. I didn't stay and pull her body against mine like I wanted to. As much as I wanted to let her know how much _more _I felt for her after we climaxed that night, I couldn't. What we shared that night wasn't just sex or at least for me it wasn't. That was true love going into each kiss and thrust that whole night, but I don't know if that applies to her too; if every gasp was one of strict pleasure or a little more. I won't ever know because I refuse to ask her.

So now I'm stuck pretending; pretending that every time I see her, I feel nothing. I have to keep pretending that my only interest in love is Starfire and no one else. Poor Star, I love her, I really do. She's beyond gorgeous and she can charm any man with her sweetness and naivety, she has such a huge heart and I just can't express how much I feel towards her. And the best thing about her is that you will never have to question yourself about if she feels the same way because she shows me everyday how much I and everyone else in her life mean to her. That's just Starfire and she loves me with all her heart and even more. I mean, who would turn down super model alien princess that acts like that? But even though Star is a bright foreign beauty, I find myself more drawn the darker exotic goddess, Raven. There are some many things that Raven has that Starfire doesn't. Beauty is not that case. Raven is beautiful in a mysterious and unique sexy way. I still don't understand how she gets "out shinned" by Star when she is just as stunning. But actually since Raven's and I um… meeting, I've been catching more and more men looking at her. Every time we go on missions, the villains flirt and try to grope on her. Then after the battles it seems like the number of fan boys multiple by 10 every day! I hate it so much. Those violet eyes and full lips, and her curves that are noticed from people miles away; all of that is mine and no one else's to take advantage of.

I took out my detective journal and started to scribble down my thoughts. I have to figure this out; I need to see it on paper.

**Tuesday March 13:**

I don't think that I can keep pretending any longer, I can't just hide all these feelings from her. I'm going to slip up again like I did today. _"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?"_ I thought out loud to myself. Today was, today was a mistake. There's pretty much nothing else to describe what happened just a few hours ago other than that simple word. Attacking her and almost decapitating her with my Birdarang? I can't apologize for that. My senses are so sharp that any type of unusual sound or flicker or a shadow is condemned as a treat; strictly instinct. Now what I did after I pinned her down and almost took her out, a billion apologies probably wouldn't satisfy Raven, or any other female either. I violated her; she told me to stop and I didn't. Oh God, I probably would have been castrated in another country for that!

It was like I was a totally different person! I know how cle-shay that sounds and I bet ninety percent of criminals have probably used that line in court but there's no other way for me to explain it. I looked her directly in the eyes right after I realized who I just pinned down, and after that all these emotions clouded my mind but the strongest one and the leader of the pack was desire. I had to have her, right then and there, in the middle of the hallway, less than 15 feet from Star's room, even if she gave me permission or not. Every time she spoke up, I'd cut her off and told her that she wanted this. I think I was trying to convince myself that was true, even though it sounded like I was trying to convince her.

My hand slid up towards places on her body that I've only been once, but dreamed of thousands of times. I was up her thighs; her smooth moonlight colored skin tingled under my touch and I was just inches away from my final destination. I looked in her eyes again, not knowing what to expect and her eyes screamed anger and disgust. Is that how she really felt towards me? Was she disgusted by me? Well I wasn't giving her a reason not to be at that current moment, but what about before then? Did she only see me as her one night stand? And now I'm acting like that sprung guy from the club that keeps calling and you can't get rid of. It can't be, there has to be something more! I can feel it deep down and I see it in her eyes, or is that just my imagination? I want it so much that now I'm becoming deluded. How could she just dump me to the side? Did she expect me to just forget about this? No, she expected me to be the professional team leader I'm supposed to be and not let this continue or interfere with our team dynamics because we both knew team member relationships were wrong in the first place. She's being responsible and acting like an adult, I'm the one who's just seating her acting like a love struck teen. If I thought she wasn't talking to me before, she really won't acknowledge my existence now.

Then to make matters worse, not only do I have to fix a huge hole in the hallway, the two people that came through that same hole (Cyborg and Beast Boy) caught me on the floor on top of Raven with my hand halfway up her thigh. If this could have gotten any worse, Slade would have come through the wall next. The only thing that came to mind to say out loud was "This isn't what it looks like". Second dumbest thing that could have slipped out my mouth other than "I was almost finished". The only good thing that came out that whole ten minutes was me not having to explain the situation I was caught in because Cyborg let his mouth over load his ass. Raven eyes turned red, which was my queue to leave, but Beast Boy was way a head of me, he was closing the door to his room by the time I turned around to start escaping, that boy is good. I guessed he's pissed off Raven more than enough times to know the pre-signs of a demon overload. The whole situation was terribly embarrassing, plus I know I can't avoid giving an explanation to both Beast Boy and Cyborg for too long, since we do all live together.

Well Beast Boy may not be that hard. Not to call him incredibly stupid but… he's incredibly stupid. I can come up with some excuse about us sparing in the middle of the hallway and falling, and then I could say I was swatting a bug that landed on her leg. The green goof is gullible enough to believe the story and if not, I have enough blackmail against him to have him doing anything I command for months. And if all else fails, Star's pudding of sadness, will shut him up for good. I have plenty of ways for BB. Now Cyborg will be a tad bit of a challenge. He's about two-thousand pounds of metal and electronic gadgets and an extremely short temper; scaring him off with simple tactics is out of the question. And to make matters worse he's like the big brother of the house, and I was pretty much caught fondling his little sister. Cyborg 2 Robin 0. So the only other alternative is to chat with him face to face, what a scary thought.

I closed the Journal.

I swear this whole situation is testing how much of a man I really am. Batman wouldn't even have been in this situation. All his "lovers" were cut off as soon as he was finished with them that night. The Dark Night had a strict "No Strings Attached" policy that he applied to every relationship outside Alfred, Barbara, Detective Gordon and I. But I can't do that. Sure I have put a quick one in with a few girls every once in a while and didn't think twice about them the next day but that's different. Actually only about three girls; the first one was coming on to me like crazy at a teen club the team wanted to party at, and I decided that I was too old to be a virgin (I was only 14 though) she was an older fake blonde about sixteen, so I took advantage of the situation, I was scared out of my mind though and I don't even remember her name. The other two times was just out a sexual frustration; both about 7 months apart and I just needed a release. The first girl Ivory, was your typical party girl looking for an adrenaline rush. I had on all black, my shades and was on my incognito bike which was also all black. She has the rocker look with spiky shoulder length hair with a blue bang hanging down, and she had a petite figure that reminded me of Argent. I guess she assumed I was a bad boy and was looking for some danger (how wrong was she). I took her for a ride at about 90 mph and at that point she was about ready to throw herself in a bed for me, which is what I needed. We rode back to her place, took care of business and I left before she woke up in the morning. The second girl Maylene was a sweet one, I wasn't particularly looking for a "good time" but this one kind of fell in my lap. I was riding around the city incognito again trying to burn off steam. That was the day my Red X idea turned into a disaster. I passed by an alley when I heard the typical damsel in distress scream (Starfire has it down packed). Two thugs were tying to steal her purse but she was putting up a fight. She was screaming innocent. She was a lean figure with long brunette hair and huge brown eyes, deep dimples, and light freckles covering her nose (such a turn on). I took the thugs down easily and she was so thankful she had to "return" the favor, right there in the alley. I use to regret that I didn't get her number but I got over it. Now a year later, Raven is on added to my list.

I reopened the Journal,

"Even though Raven was far from the first girl I had sex with, I was very much a virgin in the sense of making love and I hope she was too. Does this make me less than a man; because I can't put Raven in the back of my head like I did with the other girls? Am I less than a man because I basically forced myself on her today? Real men don't do that, and they aren't scared to face other men about something they did wrong, like Cyborg. I just need to be a man about this whole situation.

I closed the Journal one more time and laid down flat in my bed "Just be a man about it", was the last thing I remember before drifting to sleep, where my dream version of Raven awaits me.

**A/N: The Journal entry date is my birthday he he. Should the next Chapter be Robin or Raven POV? How ya'll like this chapter? Don't hesitate to spill your heart out in a review answering both questions! Remember to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. Can I get 12 Reviews Please? I know you all can do it. Also PM me with some of ya'll ideas about were this story should head because I'm totally lost lol. Till Next Time PEACE!**


	5. Ch:5 Dr Jealousy

**A/N: Hey beautiful people of fanfiction, how has life been? I guess I need to start with a huge apology for being on author hiatus for almost a year, literally. I haven't updated this story since last February. I never wanted to give up on this story I promise or my other story "Two Can Play That Game". But I really can't give you an excuse on why it took so long other than me being extremely lazy. I had a substantial amount of time to finish this story and I didn't. So for that I apologize. What makes it even worse is that I honestly can't promise that I will never pull another MIA stunt like that because I signed up for my hours at my university this semester so sorry. But on the bright note here's another chapter to this story! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER I know it seems like I totally ignored the original plot but just work with me, Read the chapter and I promise it will make all types of sense. P.S. there's not too much dialogue in this one forgive me!**

**A/N II: Follow me on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr which are all located on my profile but I will put at the end of the chapter for you lazy bums. OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any label or company mentioned in my story. I do, however, own this story plot any original characters or labels that I made up and if I find out you are using them without my consent, " I will SUE the living SHITTTT out of you! Can I get an amen". Got that quote from the movie "Who's your Caddy" Funny stuff._

Chapter 4:

Dr. Jealousy

Robin's POV:

The last two weeks have been, to say the least Hell, It first started off with releasing some deadly gas into the Tower. Thanks to the tower's security and Cyborg's quick chemist skills, we were able to locate the area he inserted the gas in and come up with a counter antidote to release against the deadly mist. The problem was that his concoction and ours together, had a very serious side effect. Everyone in the tower got a rare case of the Flu, but not just any Flu. The virus was not serious enough to cause alarm but had everyone's powers and abilities were kind of going haywire. I had the least severe symptoms out of everyone because I was just struck with the normal earth flu being the only complete human in the group; nothing I haven't experienced before. The others however… dealt with more than just a cough and a sneeze.

Cyborg's human side was infected with the flu so since his human side was very weak, his robotic side would shut down periodically. One time he sneezed and then his whole body went down for like an hour. Beast Boy looked greener than usual and would turn into other animals on accident. He got so irritated he poured two bottles of Theraflu in a bowl then turn into a goldfish to swim in it. Starfire, poor star, the entire glow in her skin faded away and since her powers ran on emotions she couldn't fly sometimes and her starbolts would take the texture of goo. But because it's Star she still had a half-hearted smile on her face and helped take care of us as much as she could. Raven was two coughs away from bringing the whole tour down. Every time she coughed or sneezed something blew up or her demonic powers would release waves destruction through the house. And if her powers didn't bring down the building, her bare hands will because she looked like she was ready to kill everything and everyone.

Then if the week could not get worse there was a jail break about three days later. Criminals scattered Jump City either causing havoc or trying to escape by running as far way from jump as they can. No one was feeling better; actually Beast Boy was getting worse. Except of turning to into 4 different animals in one minute, now whatever animal he was at the current moment he couldn't change which was not at all beneficial to us because his current shape was a fish. So with only four Titans, well technically three because Cyborg kept shutting down in the middle of battle; it made it nearly impossible to capture the even simplest of villains like Control Freak. We eventually had to call in Titans East to round up the villains for us, BumbleBee The leader of Titans East insisted on them coming down to help us get back on our feet due to our current illnesses. She claimed that crime had been super quiet the last few weeks and it's the least they could do. After arguing with her for an hour on the communicator, I gave in.

**PRESENT DAY**

Now it is currently ten people In our house. East is actually doing a great job of taking care of us in my opinion. Mas and Menos were taking care of Starfire's every need, from washing her hair to fixing her food, massaging her back, they might as well wiped her nose every time she sneezed. Bumble Bee offered to take care of Cyborg claiming she was the only one on the team tech savvy enough to help him deal with his sickness, even though when I went to check on Cyborg she was in there feeding him chicken noodle soup. Didn't know you needed computer knowledge to do that. Beast Boy was still stuck as a fish even though he was getting healthy enough to change into different kinds of fish. We found this out when he turned into a Paraná when Speedy thought he could fry him. All we do for BB is just change out his Theraflu every few hours and he's good. Speedy was in charge of watching me to make sure I didn't "over -due" anything, or whatever that means. Just cause I'm sick doesn't mean my duty as a hero stops. That statement is the exact reason Bumblebee strapped me down to my bed and told speedy they only place I was allowed to go was the restroom; then that privilege was taken when she caught me doing chin ups with the shower curtain rod. It's not too bad though speedy un-straps me and sneaks me down to the gym for stretching and soft sparring when Bee is busy spoon feeding Cyborg.

Everything is going good except one thing. Aqualad is in charge of taking care of Raven and it burns me up inside. They are always on the living room couch and every time I come in the room for whatever reason like to get something to eat, she's smirking (cause we all know that Raven doesn't simply smile), or she's playing chess with him or they are in deep discussion about some type of Literature. Basically, she's doing all the things we use to do before the whole intimate ordeal happened. But what burns me up the most is the fact that he took my place and got even more privileges! Like when there playing chess, she lets him suggest moves that she could take. She would never let me do that! It seems like I'm over reacting but if you know Raven that's a big deal! Not that I tried to give her pointers in Chess, or in anything for that matter unless it was physical things like hand-to-hand combat but it's like insulting her intelligence, or at least that's how she would take it. Raven is just as competitive as I am, so her doing that is like Aqualad being invited to do something I never even could have tried. Another he gets to do is when she is reading a book, he gets to reads along too but they lay on the couch together! Like Raven's back to Aqualad's front! Isn't Raven the one always complaining about personal space? It took me almost eight months of seeing her everyday to give her a side hug without her blowing my privates off, and her she is almost semi cuddling with a guy she's only seen a couple times?

What if they have been seeing each other for longer than that? What if they are actually talking? No one ever pries into Rae's personal business like that because we all love our limbs attached to us and the only time I've seen her interact with a guy on more than a hi and bye basis was well…..me. I remember when we first met Aqualad when he helped us with our undersea mission. Starfire was going all googly eyed over him and it had me so jealous. This was during the peak of my infatuation with Star so I didn't really pay attention to Raven's reactions but when I think about it now, I think he actually made her blush! Raven! Blushing! The more I think about it the madder I got. Who does he think he is just coming in my tower and waltzing all over my relationship with Raven? Was Raven trying to make me jealous by letting him do all this, an acting like she was enjoying it? No, that wasn't Raven's style. Plus I need to face the fact that after the last month of drama with her she probably wants nothing to do with me.

Bee came out the med lab with Star telling Aqualad and Raven that it was Raven's turn for her daily check-up. "Aqualad you already know I have to run in town to buy more cough medicine so you will have to do Raven's check-up for me since Speedy left to go talk to the officers at JCPD." Bee explained. "No problem. " Aqualad replied and walked with Raven to the med lab "How come Mas and Menos can't do it?" I burst out saying. I didn't mean to say that out loud ugh. Every looked at me with odd looks. "Robin, because there ten…" Bee slowly stated looking at me like I lost all sense. "Oh yea. Ha, forgot." I replied stupidly. Everyone started to clear the room including Raven and Aqualad. I shouldn't follow them even though I know the med lab would access them to privacy. I know better than to think something was going to happen; How come Aqualad get's to do her check-up? I'm acting like a stalker, let me sit down and … did she just wink at him?! Oh hell no!

I made my way to the surveillance room. I turned on the camera to the med lab but kept the sound off just in case someone passed by the room. On the screen, I saw that they just made it into the room. Raven sat on the bed and Aqualad started pulling out medical tools. It just look like standard procedure, he checked her blood pressure and her temperature, gave her a sound check and all the other things you usually do during a check-up. You could tell they were having a conversation but it didn't look detailed enough for me to turn the sound on. She smirked a little bit and Aqualad laughed some but nothing out of the ordinary happened. He started to put on the X-ray and that's when I decided I should leave, that something was seriously wrong with me, and a therapist might needed to be considered. I turned to turn off the camera when I notice Aqualad and Raven staring at the X-ray screen. Aqualad's face was full of shock and Raven was shaking uncontrollably. Their lips started moving rapidly so I immediately looked for the volume button right when I turned it on I heard the only word I needed to hear, "You're Pregnant Raven".

It was like my whole world just crashed. Everything started to feel so surreal, and I felt like I was going to pass out. But then the worst possible thing that could happen, well of course it happened. Cyborg walked in the room. His glare looked deadly; he glanced at the screen and saw Aqualad and Raven then back at me. He scrunched up his face and my heart started beating fast. He reached out to turn off the screen then looked directly at me, "We have unfinished business Robin."

**A/N III: WELL! How did you all like that? Tell me in a review, but first read this note because I have a few points to address. First let me say, I know this chapter at the beginning seemed like it was totally venturing off but thanks for reading to the end. Also, I really need ideas for this story so please PM me your thoughts I don't mind at all. ALSO I need a beta reader, so if you are one please hit me up. I will reply to some reviews that I received so scroll down to see if I replied to yours. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY. Go Follow me on…**

_**My Twitter is Cherry_Tainted**_

_**My Tumblr is CherryTainted**_

_**My Instagram is Queen_Candice**_

Review Replies:

Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed but these specific ones caught my eye.

**TheVeganMonster**: Thanks so much! You don't know how happy I was when you said I may have changed you into a Rob/Rae reader. I feel like I accomplished something in life!

**Kurai Ai 1809**: Awww Thank you :') you are so nice, the chapter after this will be in Raven's POV promise! And did you really follow me on twitter? If so mention me so I know!

**xXOfficial-Hogwarts-Ninja48Xx**: Do you know how hard it was to type your damn username?! Lol and I didn't know Hogwarts had ninjas 0.o but anyways, I thought the same quote! "to be a man you must have honor. Honor and a penis" :D

**Smiles-X-Giggles**: Thanks for your opinion. And I totally agree with you about Robin not being the type of guy to sleep around with girls. You made me want to go back and change the story after you pointed that out but its okay and I did put that he lost his virginity at 14 (which was the age the titans started) for a reason. Thanks I really appreciated it.

**John Bone:** Thanks so much, and I'm happy you read both my stories!


End file.
